The Flight Of His Little Bird
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: She takes his breath away; when he lifts her into the air, she can't do anything but succumb to his charms. But when she awakens from her charm, can she still feel the same way? Claire/Myrnin. TWOSHOT!
1. Dance With Me

_I'm in the mood for writing and Hanzii told me to write oneshots, so here I am! If I fail my exams, **it's all her fault**!_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

He spins her faster and faster as they dance around the room, the most elegant couple in there. She smiles as his grip on her waist tightens but not to the point of painful which would be all too easy for a vampire touching a human.

Myrnin looks deep into the chocolate brown eyes of his date and smiles back at her as he listens to the music: _one, two… three…_ carefully, as not to hurt her, he lifts her into the air and whirls her around, the most elegant woman in the room.

Dressed to perfection in a burnt orange dress, tastefully showing her cleavage and enhancing her curves, Claire's skirt of her dress fans out around her legs as she continues her flight in mid air, showing no sign of falling to the ground. He tightens his grip on her arm as she shows a sign of falling but no such thing happens when Myrnin is holding onto her!

From across the room, Amelie stares at them, almost in envy, almost in awe of the perfection of their movements. The vampire boss and the apprentice, invited to the ball together for they have no partners, united as one – on the dancefloor at least. She had never expected Myrnin would be able to dance as well as this, nor that Claire would actually manage to complete some of the movements even experienced dancers struggled with.

But she turns away, back to Sam, and leaves the two dancers to dance to their heart's content…

The rest of the room, however, continues to gape in shock at the flawlessness of the movements, at the utter trust Claire has in Myrnin, her boss, her friend. Slowly, he lowers her back to the ground and she grins widely, showing off her beautiful pearls of teeth, a direct contrast to the natural golden hue of her skin. She is utter perfection to him and he knows it. The way that her brown hair is pinned back from her face in a ballerina bun only heightens the beauty of her face, something which he his desire to touch is growing more and more as the days pass.

"And relax," Myrnin murmurs as the song draws to a close, and he begins to end the dance in a most elegant style. They slow in their movements, his hand snaking away from her hip and flailing out to the centre of the room before he spins her into him and leans her backwards into his other arm. With that, the music ends right on cue and the room bursts into applause for them.

Slowly, he helps her up and she stares into his eyes, unable to move from the effect the captivating orbs is having on her. She can't do anything but feel every tingling sensation the light touch on her arm is giving her body, do anything but feel his every breath on her skin, do anything but watch him.

He then bows to her formally and breaks the connection, if only for a moment. She shudders slightly as the link is severed and a waft of cool air drifts over her heated body from the dancing before he returns to her level.

"Would you like to dance again, milady?" he asks her politely, a burning desire for her only just masked beneath the surface of his eyes. She smiles and takes his proffered arm but shakes her head, deciding that the need for a drink is more than the desire to dance with him… something about him is so _intoxicating_, she lusts after him more and more as the time flies.

He takes her to the refreshments table designed mainly for the few humans in attendance and hands her a sealed bottle of water, remembering from something she had said in the past that she only drinks unopened things. Even though this is a party for vampires and the drugs could be detected in an instant, it's best to be sure.

She drains the bottle of water in an instant but declines the offer of a second one, instead losing herself in Myrnin's eyes again. She can't see anything but his face, the way that his eyes sparkle in the light and the way that he seems to want her more than anything.

This realisation of his emotions makes her realise that she wants the exact same thing, that she feels _exactly_ the same way as him.

"Myrnin," she whispers his name softly, her hand extending out to meet his perfect face. She strokes the smooth cheekbone which protrudes from his skin at almost unnatural angles and he lets out an almost moan, unable to hold back his feelings any longer.

"I love you," he says into her ear as he takes her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too," she responds, brushing back his curly brown hair with one hand, continuing to move the other over his perfectly sculpted face, wondering why she had never done this before. The desire to kiss him is overwhelming, so much so that she whispers, "There's a room over there – come with me."

He looks amazed at her reaction but does as she requests, taking her by the arm in the direction she pointed out and smiling as he does so: he never expected _Claire Danvers_ to be the one who was propositioning him!

Carefully, she opens the door to the small room and slips in, turning the light on as she does so. He slides in behind her, slamming the door shut and turning her by the shoulders so that she is facing him.

Breathing heavily, she wonders what to do before he is suddenly kissing her, pressing his lips to hers with as much power as possible, his hands twisting into her hair. He pulls the grips out of her hair and lets the waves of hair fall over her shoulders before he musses it up even more with his fingers.

Claire's hands run down his back and untuck his shirt from his tuxedo trousers, sliding the jacket from his shoulders to reveal his broad figure. Her hands then move to the front of his shirt and she begins to unbutton it, pressing herself against him to continue the explosions of feeling throughout her.

His tongue pushes its way into her mouth and she lets out a moan as the sensation wracks her entire body. She can feel every inch of his exploration of her mouth and throat, feel every since place where his body is meeting her own… everything about him entices her and makes her want to scream to the world how she feels.

"I love you," she repeats against his lips as he kisses her, before she wrenches her mouth away so that she can breathe and not die – always a bonus! "Hmmm, _stop it_," she giggles about the fact that he is currently nibbling at her neck in a seductive manner. Carefully, he slides his hands down her back and begins to unzip the back of her dress, smiling as the material begins to fall down from her, revealing her perfect body. The material stops falling where it meets the place where her body is crushed against his but she ignores this, simply continuing to remove his shirt.

Somewhere inside her mind, she is aware that this is probably taking it too far too quickly, especially with a _vampire_, but she doesn't care. It's as if she has been twirled into a new world, that the lift made her not care about being this careful Claire but simply live life as it happens…

… And if that includes sleeping with Myrnin straight away, so be it!

Suddenly, however, the door is wrenched open and two others who were planning on doing what Claire and Myrnin already are stand in the doorway. Claire gasps as she sees them, instantly stopping kissing the vampire back and stepping away from him as far as the small room allows, grabbing onto the back of her dress.

"Whoops, sorry," the intruders say and shut the door, blushing, but the damage is done. The intrusion jerks Claire back to her normal self and she wonders just _why_ she was going to do this, why she was reacting like such a _slut_ instantly.

"I… I can't believe I did this," she mutters and zips her dress back up, pushing past the frozen man she was just with. He can't believe that she is leaving so suddenly; he thought she felt the same way as he does but evidently not… she must have made a mistake.

She ties her hair back again as she walks away from him, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she processes what she just did: did she react how she _wanted_ to, or did she do as the moment wanted her to? She doesn't know… all she knows is that she behaved wrongly and that she should take it all back.

Carefully, so that she doesn't crash into anyone because of the tears clouding her vision, she dodges the party and slips towards the wall to bring up the portal to take her home, where she runs up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

She jumps onto her bed and sobs into her pillow, still able to smell every part of Myrnin on her and wondering whether or not it was the right thing she did. She can still feel the way her nerve endings were set on fire by the kisses Myrnin laid over her body and wonders what it means: it was never like that with Shane.

Part of her wishes that she hadn't kissed him, that she hadn't done any of it, but another part… it makes her realise that she never confessed her feelings before tonight and everything had been the truth…

She loves him.

* * *

_So, what did you think?_

_Please review!_

_If you want a second (and final) chapter, let me know! I have an idea what I could do XD_

_Check out Wampi's forum - the Morganville Vampires Awards or something & vote for your fav fics!_

_Vicky xx_


	2. Kickstart My Heart, Why Don't You?

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter, as promised!**

**I don't own anything… unfortunately… as if I did, these two would DEFINITELY be a pairing in the books!**

**OMG! What's HAPPENED TO ME! I mean, what's happened to my continual 1****st**** person fics? This is disturbing…**

* * *

_(Myrnin's POV from when Claire ran out of the little room XD)_

She runs out of the room and he falls to his knees, unable to believe that she has left him. He thought… he thought that this was what she wanted: she was the one who initiated it, the one who told him she loved _him_, not just the other way around. True, he got a little carried away when he was unzipping her dress but _she_ was the one who took his jacket off, who began to unbutton his shirt first…

He could _kill_ those idiots who walked in on them: he could have finally gotten the girl who he has loved for the past eight months, but, no, they had to barge in. the intrusion was what made Claire realise that she wasn't ready for this, that sleeping with him wouldn't be the right thing to do at this current time.

His shirt hangs open as he holds his face, unable to believe that Claire was holding it merely minutes ago. Slowly, carefully, he stands up but it isn't the graceful movements of a vampire… it's the jerky and irregular movements of a broken man, one who had what he wanted in the grasp of his fingers but he _just_ missed out on it.

He leans against the wall and lets a tear slide out of his eye, not because he is weak but because he was _so close_! He almost had her, and she _wanted_ it, but no, everything was ruined because of some idiots who didn't know that a light coming out from under the door meant that there was someone in there!

Suddenly, the door opens and Myrnin squints to see who it is, hiding his face slightly so that if they are a younger vampire they will not see the tears. Unfortunately, it is no such luck: Amelie stands in the doorway, a soft and caring expression so infrequently seen upon her face as she observes her friend.

"Myrnin," she says gently, shutting the door behind her and locking it with a simple flick of her wrist: perhaps if he had had the foresight to do that, he would still have his little Claire in here. "I saw her leaving… are you alright?" she continues, moving across to put a hand on his shoulder.

The movement of comfort makes Myrnin break down entirely, moving forwards and wrapping himself around Amelie as if she is his big sister or something. Although she is slightly awkward at first, she soon relaxes and begins to console him gently. "Amelie, she just left! She just ran away from me as if I… as if I am some sort of _monster_," he wails into her bare shoulder, the dress she is wearing not exactly helping him in forget Claire.

"She ran home," Amelie says to him gently, once the tears stop flowing. "I am sure that she doesn't _hate_ you, since I heard her telling you she loves you, but rather you took things too far," she ends up sounding rather prim by the end, as if she does not condone his reckless behaviour, but he doesn't care, simply focuses on the words she used not her tone of voice.

"You think?" he confirms and she nods, stepping away from him.

"Don't do anything _too_ reckless, Myrnin, I don't have time to find a replacement Claire," she says sharply but steps out of the way to let him out of the room.

He doesn't pause on the dance floor, simply dodges the masses of people dancing now that he and Claire were off the floor. He skips them all bar one girl, bumping into her with as much momentum as a rather muscular man could have when running as fast as a human could possibly manage. But he doesn't apologise, doesn't even _glance_ at the beautiful woman, his mind focused entirely on Claire.

He heads to the portal and steps through it towards Claire's house, emerging in the living room. He half expects to find her in here but he follows the sound of her heartbeat and finds her location to be on her bed, in her room. So he slowly walks up the stairs, buttoning his shirt up as he realises that that may not be the _best_ reminder that she left him in the middle of… but he doesn't care about that, all he wants to know is that Claire is happy and whether or not she wants to be with him.

He knocks loudly at the door and hears the sounds of movement in the room, the snorting up of snot into her nose.

"Who is it?" she calls through the door and he feels an electric impulse race through his body at the sound of her voice, almost kickstarting his heart even though that is impossible.

"It's me," he says without elaboration, waiting to see if she will allow him into her room. He waits a tense few seconds before the door is wrenched open and the beautiful girl he absolutely adores is standing before him, her eyes rimmed with red from the tears she has been shedding.

"What do you want?" she asks him, her voice colder than he would have liked or even have expected. He can't pretend that this doesn't scare him because it does… the way that she doesn't want to see him or talk to him makes him feel scared that she _doesn't_ love him and that she only accidentally said it in the heat of the moment.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," he stretches the truth a little to avoid telling her that he loves her, because that doesn't seem to fit into the scenario at the moment. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll leave," he continues, though it breaks his heart to say these words. Instantly, he puts a shield up over his eyes and his heart to make sure that they don't betray his pain at this; otherwise he will be on the floor and crying his eyes out to show her how much she means to him.

He turns away from her and skips down the stairs almost, but in a despondent way, entirely unable to believe he had came here and made _such_ a fool of himself for her, just because Amelie said that she loved him. He shouldn't have listened to her, he should have listened to Claire and her actions and realised that her running from him was symbolising that she _doesn't_ want him.

He kicks out viciously at a chair in his way but he misses, ending up making the venting of his anger fail miserably. He wants to cry but to rip something's throat out at the same time to make himself feel better but he knows that it won't, in the long run. He made a promise to Claire a long time ago that he would never harm a living creature and he hasn't done since then… but perhaps there is always time for a change.

"Myrnin, wait!" Claire cries as she rushes down the stairs after him, having bundled up her skirt into one hand so she can sprint as fast as she can towards him. She ends up running too far so crashes into him but he doesn't fall because he is a vampire and they don't even stagger because a human girl crashes into them. "Wait, please don't go," she begs, loving the way that his arms have folded around her to stop _her_ from falling over.

Slowly, deliberately, he removes his arms from her body, thinking that this is what she wants. But the desolation in her eyes suggests that this _isn't_ what she wants so he simply stands still, confused as to the whims of the female gender.

"I don't get what you want," he confesses, breaking the growing silence between them. "One minute you love me, the next you're running away. Tell me Claire, please."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, simply opens and closes her mouth a few times before smiling. The smile confuses him: why is she smiling in such a serious situation? "Dance with me," she says, indicating the large open space in the Glass House living room.

He does a double take, having _never_ expected her to say that. "Excuse me?" he confirms, though he heard her perfectly well.

She rolls her eyes and reaches out to take his hand, smiling even wider as she does so. "You heard me. Dance with me. We rocked it out earlier, we can do it again," she is grinning by now, unable to keep in the excitement she is feeling that he will soon be touching her, his skin pressed against hers.

He remains confused but accepts this, nodding as he reaches out to take her by the waist, the other hand remaining linked in with hers. He smiles as he looks deep into her face, seeing the love he knows she has for him but not sure if she knows it's truly there.

Though there is no music, he begins to move in time with a beat in his head, sashaying one way and then the other, Claire moving in perfect time with him though she doesn't know the moves. He realises they're like pieces of the same jigsaw, able to fit together because they were made for one another, though one of them was made 900 years too early.

The song ends in his mind, so the dance does, Claire tight up to his chest in the final sultry position of the tango he chose to dance to show how much he loves her. Rather than fighting to get away from the four inch gap between their mouths, she smiles widely and reaches the short distance to press her lips to his.

This kiss was nothing like their first one; it's short and sweet, merely hinting at the passion beneath the surface. Her fingers entwine with his and she releases him, staring directly into his eyes.

"I love you," she repeats from before, this time _entirely_ sure she means it, knowing it isn't just the heat of the moment.

He smiles as he hears these words before repeating them himself, tightening his grip around Claire's waist. "I love you too. But do you want to do another lift?" he laughs with a twinkle in his eye, not waiting for an answer. He throws her high in the air, thankful for the high ceilings of the Victorian house before catching her nimbly in his arms pulling her close to his chest. "I am never letting you go," he murmurs into her hair, kissing it gently.

The flight of his little bird is complete: it has reached it's home in his arms and is ready for it's new life with him…

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_HAPPY!_

_I have a physics exam __**which I sort of forgot to revise for**__ in like 10 hours, so __**please**__ review! Otherwise, I may not get them… as I'll be dead from the exam -.-_

_Vicky xx_

_p.s don't forget to read my OTHER myrnin/claire fics INCLUDING OTHER ONESHOTS! WHoop. hehe _


End file.
